Coup D'etat
by Kitsune Mage
Summary: Trapped in the middle of a coup, the group must search for the feather while searching for their lost party member. Will they find them during these difficult times or will someone be lost forever? Inspired by the movie Missing. KuroxFai, SyaoxSaku.


Okay, I know Ring Around the Rosy hasn't been updated. Chapter 4 is in the works people and it'll hopefully be up soon. Between work, school, and writing (counts on her fingers) two fanfics and an orignal piece - oh! And RPing with one of my friends, I really don't have much time. Not to mention that I have horrible writer's block for Breaking Point. That'll get finished...evenually...

Anyway... Chapter 1 of Coup D'etat. Enjoy!

* * *

Fai sat in the chair near the window of the small hotel room he and Sakura had gotten. The curtains were closed to block the dim light he kept near his bed. Sakura had fallen asleep after the last round of gunfire, curled up in her bed with Mokona. 

With a sigh, the blond got up from the chair and crawled into his bed. He turned off the light, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Not after returning to the small house that they had purchased for their stay in this world to find the small amount of furniture and other possessions thrown all over the place. There had been cuts and holes in the walls, showing that there had been a struggle. It was shocking to come home to find it like that, Kurogane and Syaoran missing. Fai had decided after looking over what happened to the house that they would be better off in a hotel. Together he and Sakura had gather only what they needed, planning to return the next morning to sort through the rest.

What made it worse was that everything had been seemingly going well. Mokona had felt just the smallest trace of Sakura's feather, giving them a little hope. Fai would have to guess that there had been warning signs though.

Another round of gunfire went off in the street below, causing Sakura to jump. She looked to Fai with frightened eyes.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." He whispered, "We're safe in here."

"What about Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." He said, "Go back to sleep. We'll try to find them tomorrow."

* * *

When they had first arrived in this world, they had found it pleasant. The people were nice and helpful. It didn't seem like anything was wrong at all. The first two nights they had spent in a hotel. Then they had found a small house, which, after much persuasion from Sakura and Fai, Kurogane agreed that it would make a suitable home after some fixing up. It hadn't taken long to get it to a livable condition, with Kurogane and Syaoran fixing things and Fai and Sakura cleaning. 

After dinner the second night, Fai had wandered upstairs to supposedly go to sleep. Kurogane had followed him shortly after, knowing that Syaoran and Sakura would go to bed after cleaning up the remains of dinner. Fai had curled up in the wicker chair they had found, staring out the window blankly. He was hugging his legs to his chest.

"There's tension in this world." Kurogane grunted as he sat on the bed, springs squealing under his weight.

"I think something is going to happen soon." Fai said, "The roads were blocked when I tried to go to the store earlier."

"We should find the feather before anything happens." Kurogane said, 'The princess doesn't need to see a war."

"No, she doesn't." Fai agreed softly, "But it might not even be in this country. What if we aren't able to leave? We'll never find the feather."

"Its always worked out before." The ninja pointed out.

"We always arrived in the middle or towards the end. Never in the beginning." The mage countered. They were silent for a minute before Fai moved towards his bed. Kurogane was about to say something when he was cut off by gunfire. Fai jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden loud noise.

It was long before Syaoran and Sakura came running into the room with Mokona, both confused and frightened. Fai had moved off his bed to hide between the two and motioned for the children to join him in the spot he had deemed the safest. Kurogane had gone to the window to see what was going on.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked meekly, barely heard over the sound. She was wedge between Fai and Syaoran, Mokona in her arms. It was only then that Kurogane joined them on the floor, sitting on the other side of Fai.

"What's going on out there?" Syaoran asked curiously, allowing Sakura to grab his hand.  
"There are soldiers out there." Kurogane said, glancing towards the window. "There's these machines with canons on them and some things flying in the sky with soldiers in them."

"Tanks and helicopters!" Mokona said, not quite as cheerily as usual.

"It sounds like its getting closer." Sakura said, trying to keep her voice over the raising volume of the sounds outside.

"They're on the way to the capital building." Fai said only loud enough for Kurogane to hear.

* * *

Bum bum bum... I'll have chapter 2 up sometime this week. It'll probably posted on the KuroxFai community on LJ before it is posted here so be sure to check there first! 


End file.
